Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{6}{6n} - \dfrac{-8}{6n}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{6 - (-8)}{6n}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{14}{6n}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $a = \dfrac{7}{3n}$